nos_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tegan Laurie
Tegan Laurie Tegan is the type of person to not tell you that you have food in your teeth just to see how many people you could make uncomfortable. With a family of 5 (including 3 older brothers, raised by her father) she was one of the guys from the time she was born. Her mother passed giving birth to her which her father never seems to let her forget. It’s not like he makes it a concious effort to make her feel awful about the death of her mother, but it feels as though it isn’t something that she can easily let go. In some way she feels responsible, even if it’s just in the way that she misses something she never knew and took away someone the rest of her family loved so much. Tegan found friendship in one particular boy in 5th grade who was always different. Alexander Maine became her best friend quickly, and having grown up in the same small town their entire lives, she knows just about everything about him. Though they are the same age, sometimes she feels like she’s his other little sister, though their friendship has grown stronger over the years, especially when high school ended and thoughts of the future became the main focus in her mind. Suddenly anxiety began to strike and her fears of ending up alone her whole life fogged her vision of the perfect college lifestyle. Without knowing what she’s going to do for a career, let alone what she where she even wants to go for the rest of her life, Tegan adapted the sort-of party girl lifestyle with the reckless abandon of someone going nowhere fast. She has Alex right along with her in her journey to nowhere though, at least that’s the one thing she can always count on. Early Life Tegan Renee Laurie was born July 2, 1992 in Greensville North Carolina to Lillian and Dr. Robert Laurie. Lillian and Robert Laurie were excited to have finally brought a little girl into the world after 3 sons but their joy was cut short when Lillian suffered a postpartum hemorrage and died shortly after from blood loss leaving Robert and his boys devestated. While Tegan just yearned for a female figure, but adapted quickly becoming one of the boys. Tegan lived a quiet life for the most part, usually being ignored by her father and elder brothers which caused her to develop quite a penchant for mischief and reckless behavior. She discovered this after she fell off a piece of furniture at age of 7 breaking her arm and her father had rushed to her aid showing her affection which was rare and short lived when her cast came off. Adolescence Tegan Laurie spent most of her days getting into some kind of trouble with her best friends Alexander Maine and Ruben Watts, the two boys who had been with her through everything with her since elementary school. But this was also the time she started to hide things from her boys. The moment being the loss of her virginity at age fourteen to her brother's much older friend, who became the first of her many conquests which she used to hide her true feelings of not being wanted. College Life Tegan started out her college career at the local community college with the goal of becoming a lawyer, a dream that was more of her father's and her dream to finally earn his love. She pursued this for almost 2 years of her college career until she decided it wasn't worth the effort and dropped law to pursue what she soon decided would be a career in musical education. Relationships Alexander Maine (FC: Gavin Free): Alex Maine was Tegan's first real friend, they met in fifth grade when he gave her his turn on the swings which is quite endearing to a fifth grader. After that they were inseparable, when most childhood friendships started to fizzle out, theirs only grew stronger; Alexander understood what it was like to have parents who weren't completely there for you. In the Summer before her Junior year Tegan "ran away" and not even that could rip the two apart, and the pair skyped almost every night. But it wasn't until her Freshman year in college that Tegan realized she was in love with him, after being left home alone delirious with a fever Alex sat with Tegan all night cleaning up after her and stroking her hair. The two got together a year later, when she internally declared him the love of her life...even if he doesn't have a British accent. Ruben Watts (FC: Michael Jones) Ruben Watts is another one of Tegan's oldest friends, the two unlikely people developed somewhat of a bromance, banding together when it came to Alex's happiness; one time even exposing Alexander's cheating girlfriend to the whole school. The two also bonded over their shared love of sex and partying. Ruben even went as far as to give Alexander tips on how to please Tegan. But hey, whatever works. Reneson "Ren" Maine (FC:Brizzy Voices) Ren Maine is the little sister that Tegan never knew she wanted. Tegan is always there to help her with make up, boys and even sex (not to Alexander's knowlege shhh). The two girls rarely clash except when it comes to the care of one Alexander Maine. Thomas Cambron ( FC: Gaspard Ulliel) A boy who seems wise beyond his years;Tegan and Thomas have more in common than she likes, for he too shares the deep pain and guilt associated with losing his mother at birth, but they bonded over that. He is somebody she can open up to easily, even more so than Alex or Ruben at times. Family Members Robert Laurie (FC: Jason Isaacs) Dr. Robert Laurie is not a Southern boy, he a native of New Haven, Connecticut coming from a well off family; his father is a doctor who always expected his son to follow in his footsteps, while his mother stayed at home putting together D.A.R functions and having ladies luncheons. Robert was used to a straight laced upbringing; that was until he met the free spirited Lillian Bender while attending Yale University and it was love at first sight. They moved to Greenville and married within the year after they graduated college and eventually welcomed their sons Aidan, Jason, and Matthew. The couple had their ups and downs, though with Lillian's bipolar disorder disrupting their lives every now and then with hospitalizations. His worry only grew when Lillian became pregnant with their fourth child, he urged to get an abortion citing it wouldn't be safe for her or the welfare of the child but the stubborn Lillian went through with the pregnancy enduring her low lows and high highs without medication to ensure the welfare of her child until she ultimately died on the table of what appeared to be a postpartum hemorrhage, but part of Robert felt she had gotten sick of her emotional suffering and just finally let go. Robert did his best to care for the daughter that was left behind, but more and more she grew and reminded him of the woman he loved so dearly to the point he could barely look at her. He spent days at work leaving her in the care of a nanny and often times her older brothers; partially knowing the hell he was putting her through. Though he didn't put his hands on her until she was an adult during a nasty fight where he slapped her and Alexander had to intervene. Though their relationship rocky, there is a part of Tegan that still loves her father and hurts for him deeply for the pain he has been caused. Lillian Victoria Laurie (nee Bender) (FC: Diane Kruger) Lillian Bender was born in Greenville, North Carolina on October 21st,1958 to Laurel and Amos Bender joining an older brother Edward, more fondly known as Eddie. Amos and Laurel instilled a love of music and art in their children; so it was no surprise when their only daughter developed a love of classic literature, female painters (Mary Cassatt being her favorite); not only a talented painter, but highly intelligent she got a scholarship to Yale as a literature major. But along with her talent came her struggles; diagnosed at 17 with manic depression Lillian was hospitalized many times over the course of her life; whether it was standing on a roof claiming she was a bird or the ghosts she claimed -STILL IN PROGRESS- Trivia *Her favorite movie she will tell you is Stand by Me, though secretly it might be The High School Musical Trilogy. *Her favorite band is the Foo Fighters and she wants to be best friends with Dave Grohl. *Her favorite book is "Looking for Alaska" due to the fact the relationship between Pudge and Alaska reminds her of Alex and herself ( a nice boy who falls in love with the guilt ridden fucked up girl). *She is very close to her maternal grandparents and ran away to live with them once in St. Louis, Missouri. *Her favorite color is Turquoise. *She has a tattoo on her ribcage.